


Emotions

by greymarius



Category: Supernatural, inside out
Genre: M/M, supernatural/inside out crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymarius/pseuds/greymarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joy is in charge of keeping nine-year-old Gabriel Novak happy, but when his crush moves, she doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions

“We need to stay happy, guys! Be happy!” 

Scowls were all Joy got in reply. 

Joy ignored all of them and turned back to the control desk. “Hm…,” she mumbled to herself. “How can I make Gabriel happy today?” 

She pressed a few buttons, then stood back to see what was happening. 

Gabriel was talking to another young boy, one of his friends. Being nine, Gabriel was still in school. And he hated it. 

Joy smiled as Gabriel blathered on about what types of candy he liked. She loved the way he talked with his hands, and how he didn’t care about anything else in the world when he was in a conversation with someone. 

Disgust walked over. “Are you sure he’s not making a fool out of himself?” she asked. “Seriously, he is going to embarrass the heck out of his poor self if he keeps talking like this.” She sighed and looked at Joy, who was smiling. “I don’t understand how you can be so calm, Joy! We’re literally talking to his crush. Everyone should be panicking!” 

“I’m panicking!” Fear screamed from the back. “Over a million things could go wrong in this situation. We should run and hide and never look back!”  
“Why are we even talking to this kid?” Anger snapped. “He has weird hair.” 

“It’s cute!” Joy replied. “And hey, he and Sam could become friends!” 

“Is that his name?” Sadness asked, walking up. “It sounds sort of like my name...but it isn’t. That’s sad…” 

Joy shook her head. “Why don’t you all go back and just calm down? Gabriel will be fine. I’ll make sure of it.” 

Disgust rolled her eyes as she walked away. The others just shrugged and went back to their previous spots. 

“I’ll make sure Gabe here will be fine,” Joy said. 

* * * 

Gabriel laughed. “Yeah, I like that too. And have you seen the neighbor’s new dog? It is so cute, and I want to pet it.” 

“Dad won’t let us get a dog,” Sam said. “Since we move around so much.” 

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel replied. “Being ten-years-old must be bad. Um, my older brother can’t get a cat because my dad’s allergic to them.” 

“Who’s your brother?” 

“Castiel. He’s seventeen,” Gabriel said proudly.

“Oh, Dean’s boyfriend.” 

Gabriel frowned. “What’s a boyfriend?” he asked. “You’re my boy friend, right? ‘Cause you’re a boy, and my friend…” 

Sam shook his head, laughing. “No, Gabriel, it’s a special someone that you hold hands with and do lovey dovey things with. It’s gross, if you ask me.” 

“Oh,” Gabriel mumbled. “I thought it would be nice, having a...boyfriend.” 

Sam shook his head again, then looked toward the school when the bell rang. “Come on, we have to go to class!” 

* * * 

“Joy!” 

“What, Disgust? He was perfectly fine!” 

“He didn’t know what a boyfriend was? Have you lost your mind? Now nobody’s going to think he’s cool,” Disgust said, pushing buttons as she talked. 

Joy shook her head and pressed buttons before she replied. “Disgust, so what? Now he knows! And he’s an adorable nine-year-old kid with a sweet tooth. He shouldn’t care about being cool!”

“Yeah, he should!” Disgust shoved Joy out of the way and messed with the controls.

“Disgust!” Joy cried. 

“Joy! Disgust! How about both of you shut up!” Anger yelled, and went back to reading his newspaper. 

Joy glared at Disgust before coming up and fixing the controls. 

Now that Gabriel was in a happy mood, it was time for class. 

“Here we go,” Fear muttered from behind Sadness. “We’re going to make a fool out of ourselves. Save me!” 

* * *  
Gabriel sat down in his desk and got out his pencil. The teacher, Ms. Harvelle, gave out the spelling quiz. 

“Okay, let’s begin,” Ms. Harvelle said, before reading out the first word. “‘Every.’” 

“Hm...how do you spell that?’” he whispered to himself before writing down “evry.” 

When all the words were written down, Gabriel turned in his paper and headed off to recess with the class. 

* * * 

“Well, that could have been a disaster,” Disgust said, rolling her eyes. She slumped in the corner. 

“Maybe because it was,” Sadness remarked, sulking. 

“Cheer up, guys! Gabriel might get a B minus. So what? It was fine!” 

“Yeah, but Dad will murder him when he finds out!” Fear cried. “Ah, we’re going to die! Remind me why I work here again?” 

“Because Gabriel needs you,” Joy said. “And because you protect him.” 

“Oh. Well, in that case, I’ll stay. But still! Guys, we are going to die and it’s not going to be my fault!” 

“We know,” Disgust said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “It’ll be Joy’s.” 

“What? Mine?” 

“Yeah, you didn’t send him the memory on how to spell those words.” 

“Will you two please be quiet?” Anger shouted, stomping over. “It’s getting really annoying, having to live with you!” 

“You don’t -” 

“Be quiet,” he snarled, and walked back to his couch to continue reading his newspaper. 

Joy rolled her eyes and watched to see what Gabriel was doing. 

* Six years later * 

Gabriel sighed. He hadn’t seen Sam since he left with his dad, and Castiel was certainly getting more and more upset since Dean left. He had his number, so Gabriel constantly asked Cas if he could text Dean and ask how Sam was doing. Occasionally he and Sam spoke over the phone, if Castiel was nice enough to let him use his phone.  
“Why can’t I have my own phone?” Gabriel whined one day to his father, who was busy writing in his office. 

“Because you’re an irresponsible brat who spends way too much money on candy bars,” he replied. “Now go somewhere else and leave me alone.”  
Gabriel stalked off, grumbling to himself. 

* * * 

Sadness came up. “Can I take control now?” 

Joy nodded. “Yeah, but not too much sadness, ‘kay? I don’t want our teen all depressed. He needs to be okay.” 

“I know,” Sadness replied. “I’ll be careful.” 

Joy walked off as Sadness messed with the buttons. 

* * * 

Gabriel sat on his bed and curled up. Being so short, he could fit in easily. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Castiel knocked on the door and walked in. “Are you okay?” he asked. “Why are you crying?” 

Gabriel shook his head. “I’m fine.” 

“That is no answer, Gabriel. Are you alright?” 

Gabriel looked at his older brother. “Yeah, but it gets so stressful in this household sometimes. I just want a phone, man! And maybe some candy…” 

Castiel looked around the room, then walked out. He came back in with a Hershey’s bar, and Gabriel snatched it as soon as he saw it. 

“You okay?” 

Gabriel nodded. “I’ll be fine. Have you heard from Sam?” 

Castiel smiled. “Yes, I have. He is stopping in town with his brother for a week, actually, so if you want to see him…” 

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Wait, really?” 

Castiel nodded. “I talked to Dean on the phone and got it arranged. I have not seen my boyfriend in five years and you have been missing Sam so much, I thought thought that something would have to be arranged.” 

Gabriel grinned and hugged Cas. “Thank you!” 

* * * 

Joy ran around headquarters, screaming. “Oh my goodness, Sam’s coming! Sam is coming! Sam is coming!” 

“Quiet down a bit,” Anger said, but he was smiling. 

Even Sadness smiled. “Yay. When is he going to be here?” 

Joy froze. “Good question. Be right back!” 

She dove back to the desk, pressed a few buttons, and Gabriel asked the question. 

“Castiel said he’ll be here in three or so days!” Joy yelled to the others, then continued running around the headquarters, screaming again. 

“But think about how many things could go wrong!” Fear said. “We could -”

“Before you finish that sentence,” Disgust said, “think about this. Gabriel hasn’t seen Sam in years. Literally. So shut up and just let things happen, okay? Okay.”  
Fear nodded, and hid under his pillow. 

* * * 

Finally, three days had passed, and Sam and Dean were going to arrive at any moment. Gabriel couldn’t help his grin as Dean’s impala pulled into the driveway.  
“Castiel! They’re here! They’re finally here!” 

Gabriel stuck a lollipop in his mouth before dashing out into the front yard. 

“Sam!” 

Sam got out of the car, smiling. “Hey, Gabe! Long time since I’ve seen you.” 

“Yeah, no kidding.” Gabriel smiled and grabbed Sam’s hand and dragged him inside. “I want to show you something.” 

In Gabriel’s room, Gabe got out his notebook which was hidden underneath his bed. 

“What’s this?” Sam asked. 

“Remember that day when I asked what a boyfriend was?” Gabriel asked. 

Sam nodded. “Vaguely. Why?” 

“Because,” Gabriel said, and opened the book. “I made this.” 

“‘Reasons why Sam Winchester should be Gabriel Novak’s boyfriend,’” Sam read. He raised his eyebrows. 

“I wrote it when I was nine, okay? Give me a break.” 

Sam laughed and turned the page. “‘One, Sam has long cute hair and nice gren eyes.’” He paused. “You spelled ‘green’ wrong.” 

“I noted. Continue.” 

“‘Two, Sam is super super super tall. He is a gient.’ Another misspelling,” Sam said.

“Sam, I’m pretty sure a nine-year-old isn’t the best speller in the world. Can you just read it?” 

“Yeah, okay. ‘Three, Sam seems to bee the kind of personn to hold hands nicely.’” He looked at Gabriel. “Okay, there were a ton of mis -” 

Gabriel couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned forward and kissed him. 

* * *  
Fear screeched. “What just happened?” 

Disgust covered her eyes. “Eeew….” 

Joy just smiled.


End file.
